Come Home Soon
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: Dean and Sam's father is missing and things only got worse from there. How far is Dean willing to go to protect Sam and keep what little sanity he has left from shattering. Wee!Chester Fic. Lots of Dean Angst. Sick and Limp Sammy
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sorry.

A/N: Read and review let me know what you think of this off the top of my head idea. This is also my submission for the SFTCOL(AR)S**)S**

Intro

Present

Dean hated himself for what he was about to do, but he really didn't have a choice, and with his father on a hunt he had no other choice. It was this or his baby brother would die, he couldn't let that happen. Sam was only twelve years old. He was so young and a child of that age didn't deserve to suffer. And Dean would make sure he didn't.

A month earlier 

Dean had been so excited. His father was searching for new hunt, and the sooner he got out of this hellhole in South Carolina, and away from these southern hillbillies, the better.

"Hey Dean, come here a sec." John yelled from the balcony of their current residence, an old run down apartment in the worst part of town.

"Yeah Dad? Did you find a new hunt?" …_In a new state far, far, far away. _God please let it be a hunt. Dean thought impatiently as his father finished writing.

"Yeah Dean, in Texas. It's a pretty good hunt from what Bobby told me. Hopefully the demon will be there, Bobby didn't tell me." John looked up dreading the next part of the conversation. "But I have to do this hunt solo sport. I can't take you and Sam to Texas with me it is to dangerous from what Bobby told me, and I couldn't afford to take you if I wanted to. I just don't have enough money to move, son. So, you and Sam are gonna have to stay here. I won't be long, two weeks at the most." John explained as he saw the disappointment in his eldest son's hazel eyes.

"You taught us everything you did know about fighting and the supernatural. We know everything you know Dad. So why can't we come with you, what is so serious that we can't handle it as a family?" Dean asked angrily.

"Honestly son I wish I knew, Bobby didn't go into much detail, but whatever it is Bobby and Caleb warned me not to involve you or your brother. I'm sorry Dean." John knew Dean was hurt, but there was nothing he could do.

"No your not!" Dean exclaimed as he stormed into the room he shared with Sam and slammed the door.

John left that night. Not even a 'good-bye' was exchanged between John and Dean. All John could bring himself to do was hand his eldest a meager one hundred dollars before leaving his apartment and driving off.

Present

It had been a month since their father left for that hunt, and Dean was worried. Sam had been sick for over a week now, and he was progressively getting worst. Worst of all Dean had ran out of money for food and he and Sam were only surviving off of rice and water, and Dean couldn't take much more. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't have the required work permit to legally work in South Carolina. This meant he couldn't make money to get Sam healthy and fed. He didn't have anything, and soon they wouldn't have an apartment to stay in.

Dean's small world was crashing around him. He needed money…BAD, and he was willing to do just about anything, even sell his body for money.

End of Intro


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Intro

Chapter Two

Dean was trying to think of anything else he could do, but it was impossible. He wasn't old enough and his father had all the fake IDs and credit cards. All he had was a miserable expired ID card. He had been trying to call his dad for over a week now, ever since Sam got sick, but to no avail. So here he was yet again leaving a discrete message on his father's cell phone.

"Dad, we need you here. We're out of money and food. Sammy, Sammy is so sick and I don't know what's wrong with him, and I am trying to keep faith in you, but if he gets any worse I'm going to have to take him to the hospital, god only knows what will happen if I do that. That's not even the worst of it, if you don't get back soon and pay the rent the land lord will put Sam and I on the streets, we already have an eviction notice on the door." Dean was pleading now, "Dad, please you got to come home soon. If you don't I don't know where we'll end up…Just call us dad." Dean finished trying to hold back tears of frustration.

"Dean? Dean?" Sam sounded so frail and hurt; a week in bed does that to you.

"I'm coming Sammy." Dean yelled down the hallway as he fixed Sam a glass of water and a couple of children's aspirin.

"Okay Sammy, what do you need?" It seemed like a stupid question once Dean walked in their bedroom. Sam was lying in the same spot he'd been in all week with a hefty amount of the most unhealthy, discolored vomit he had ever seen covering him and his sheets. "Never mind, I need to get you cleaned up. You ready Sammy?" Sam didn't even argue about his nickname, he just nodded as Dean removed Sam's sheets and carried him to the bathroom.

Dean carefully removed Sam's pajamas and slipped him into the bathtub, and started running warm water. "I'll be right back Sam. I'm just taking the sheets off your bed and putting them in the washer. Make sure you get your belly button; you know how you collect lint." Dean joked as he left Sam and closed the door.

He couldn't believe how sick Sam had gotten. It just started out with what seem to be the flu and was now escalating out of control. In the mornings Sam could barely even stand without Dean supporting him. Dean had to help Sam and he knew what he had to do.

"Sam, I'm finished in our room. Do you need any help in there?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother's slow lethargic movements.

"No, I can make it on my own." Sam said quietly.

Dean hated seeing his brother so helpless, and that scared him. Usually Sam was defiant and smart-alecky. "Hey Sam, do you wanna wear your ninja turtle pajamas or your Smurf pajamas? Dean tried to joke, but it didn't lighten Sam's mood at all and that made him feel ten times worse. "Okay so I'll take that silence as an "I don't care"…Smurfs it is." Dean said as he threw his brother the pajamas and helped Sam get dressed and settled into his bed. At least into Sam's sheets were clean.

"Sam, I have to…work. Are you going to be okay tonight without me?" Sam nodded. "Okay, then I'll leave you a trashcan and some water. If you even feel sick try to roll over and puke in there Sicky." Dean teased, "And if you puke all over my bed I will wail on you. Sick or not, you got that bitch?"

"Jerk" Sam said as he tried to smile for his brother.

"I salted the doors and windows. So just rest Sam, you look like hell. I'll be back soon."

* * *

This was only Dean's second night. He didn't make any money the first night, because a cop caught him wandering the streets and told him to go home, but he had a good feeling about tonight. It seemed his intuition was right, because after about an hour of waiting on the street corner an old Mercedes-Benz pulled up.

"Hey kid, how much you selling for?" The man in the car asked. Dean looked at him for a minute. This guy was rich, he had to be corporate or something.

"How much you got?" Dean asked as he walked closer to the car, she was a classic. Dean couldn't help but appreciate that.

"Two hundred good." The guy asked pulling out a wad of rolled up twenties to show Dean.

"Sure, that's enough for an hour of business. Your time starts now."

"Hop in. Cops are swarming the neighborhood tonight." The john said as he opened the door. "There's a hotel a couple blocks down." He said and he pulled away from the corner.

"I got some questions for you." Dean demanded. The john just nodded so Dean proceeded, "Got any diseases?"

"No"

"Why are you out here looking for a working boy anyway?" Dean asked just trying to make conversation.

"I haven't come out of the closest yet, and in my line of work I'm not sure I would have a job if I said anything."

"Okaaay." _Way too much information. I feel a little uncomfortable now. _Dean thought as he looked down at his watch. "You got forty five minutes."

* * *

Dean got home at about three in the morning. He had made a killing, beside that fact that he sleep with a gay man, he was happy; He had made almost five hundred dollars. He couldn't wait to tell Sam they could eat and pay at least enough rent to stay a few more weeks.

"Sammy, I'm home." Dean waited for an answer before he called out again. _He's is probably just asleep. I shouldn't disturb him; he barely gets enough sleep as it is. I'll just sleep on the couch._ Dean thought to himself and he sat on the couch and listened to late night television.

"_You ready kid, __because I'm not going to be gentle." Dean nodded as the older man touched his naked shoulders with his cold fingers and forced himself inside Dean._

_Dean could have sworn that he was being torn apart. God, it hurt, but he had to do this for Sammy. That was all he had to concentrate on to get through this night._

_The older man behind Dean started pumping harder and harder as he moved his hands all over Dean's body. He was screaming like a madman as he went deeper. Dean was fighting back tears of pain as the older man ripped through him. 'Winchester's don't cry' Dean thought to himself._

_It felt like forever and a day before the john finally pulled himself out of Dean with a pop that would haunt Dean for the rest of his life. "Time's up kid. Get out." Dean wasted no time as he gathered his clothes and got dressed. Before heading out the door he could have sworn he heard the john say that Dean was a waste of the money he paid for him. "Whatever perve!" Dean sneered as he slammed the door._

Dean didn't even realize he fell asleep until his face connected with the dusty shag carpet. "Well, life officially sucks!" Dean stated as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had bruises all over his chest and back, not to mention the fact that his backside was so sore he could barely sit down. "At least we can eat a good meal." Dean said as he dry swallowed a pain killer and went to his and Sammy's room.

"Sammy, wake up! I got some good news." Dean gloated as he shook his brother gently.

"Mmwhat…De..." Sam slurred lethargically.

"We can buy food Sammy!" Dean stated, "Now getup so we can go shopping."

"You are such …a girl" Sam breathed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Whatever dude. Now get up." Dean said dragging his brother's legs over the side of the bed, urging him to stand up.

"Dean, I can barely walk. How am I gonna shop with you. Are you gonna carry me around the store?" Sam asked as Dean lifted him up in his arms and carried him the bathroom like he'd done every day for the past week.

"Hell no, I'll get you one of those granny super wheelchairs with the little basket. Besides you're way to sick to leave home alone."

"You left me alone last night when you went to work." Sam countered.

"That was different. I couldn't take you to work, job policy."

"Where do you work anyway?" Sam asked curious about what kind of job pays daily.

"Stop asking so many questions Sam….You think you can dress yourself or do you need help?" Sam waved Dean off nonchalantly, "Fine, I'm going to call Dad. Be ready by the time I get back."

Dean picked his cell phone off the dresser and walked out the room, dialing his father's number as he walked down the hallway. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, but all he got was his father's voice mail, just like he had ever since he left over a month ago. "Dad when are you going to answer the damn phone. We need you here. Sam is sick, really sick, and bed rest and fluids ain't helping. I'm doing everything I can dad, I even got a…" Dean hesitated a little, "… a job, but I can't handle this job and Sam dad, and it's just too much." Dean was on the verge of tears after his confession, but he wiped them away. He couldn't let Sam see him cry.

"Sammy, come on. I'm not carrying your ass down these stairs." Dean yelled back to his younger brother.

"It's Sam, and I'm coming as fast as I can. You know the whole being so sick I can barely hold myself upright, vomiting, pain, and constant migraine thing really put a damper on simple things, like I don't know … walking." Sam joked

"Well hurry up. The faster we get there, the faster I can get you some medicine and food, unless you want rice again tonight." That last sentence seemed to put a little pep in Sam's step as he came down the stairs, gasping like he just ran a marathon. "Took long enough, let's go."

* * *

"Hey Sam, wheat bread or white," Asked Dean as he held up the two bags off bread. Sam pointed to the wheat. He was trying to get out of here as quick as possible, before anyone from school saw him in the 'granny super wheelchair' Dean made him ride in. "You want ham or turkey, grandma?"

"Dean please! I'm not in the mood for your less than comical jokes right now." Sam snarled fed up with Dean's antics.

"Okay Sam, how about you go look at the medicine? I'll meet you over there." Dean said as he finally realized how pissed off Sam was.

"Fine, but I'm walking. I'd rather be pitied than laughed at." Sam said as he climbed out of the chair and began his slow journey to aisle twelve, medicine.

_Okay, I got the steaks, bread, eggs, turkey, ham, orange juice, lucky charms, milk, apples, oranges, ramen, little Debbie snakes, kool-aid_…_yep all the essentials. _CRASH!!!! _Ohh, glass jars that is gonna be a pain to clean up._ Dean thought to himself.

"Help, I need help. Someone call an ambulance."

As soon as that plea hit Dean's ears he abandoned his shopping cart and ran with all his might. _Please don't be Sammy. Please don't be Sammy. _Dean saw a shaggy mop of chestnut hair first, "Oh god it's Sam. That's my brother." Dean yelled as he fell by his brother pushing a middle age woman out of the way.

"Sam? Sammy? Can you hear me baby?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear as he gently moved Sam's hair out of his eyes. "What happened?" Dean snapped.

"He was just walking and he collapsed into the display." Dean looked around at the scatter jars, applesauce. "We called an ambulance already. They will be here sooner than you think." The woman said trying to comfort Dean.

Dean tried to smile at the woman for her kindness. He trusted her for some reason. "Can you watch him for a second need to call my dad?" She nodded and quickly took over Dean's spot.

"Dad you really have to come home now. Sammy had an accident today, and I don't want to do this alone. Dad, they could take us away or worse Sam could be seriously ill. We need you…You may feel like it's your job to hunt Dad, but you should always put it above me and Sammy. Just stop putting us second place." Dean hung up the phone when he realized the EMTs were checking out Sam.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked running up to the EMT checking Sam's vitals.

"His BP and breathing are pretty fast, and his pupils are sluggish." Was the answer he got before the EMT turned to his partner and told her it is time to head out.

"I'm his brother. I'm riding." Dean demanded as he ran after the EMTs.

"There isn't enough room kid. Can you follow us?" Dean wanted to argue and throw a tantrum, but he just nodded as the EMTs closed the ambulance.

"I can wait with you at the hospital if you want me too. I really want to know if he is okay." It was the woman from before.

"Thank you Miss…." Dean drifted off realizing he didn't even get her name.

"Yvonne, My name is Yvonne." She said quickly. "We should go now, the ambulance is leaving. You got a ride?" Dean nodded as he climbed into his Impala and sped out the parking lot, Yvonne closely following.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed please review. Is it to detailed or not enough? Just tell me something**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: See intro**

Chapter Two

Dean came through the doors of the emergency room as if the devil was on his heels. Anyone who dared be in his way was caught in the crossfire. "What's wrong with my brother?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know who you are talking about sir. Who is your brother?" The young receptionist gently stated.

"The kid they just brought in her, Sam Winchester." Dean yelled, dangerously close to going of the deep end.

"Oh yes, him. He is with a nurse right now; it will be a while until a doctor sees him. We are short of staff." Dean was ready to jump over the counter and bite the woman's head off, Yvonne the only thing holding him back.

"What kind of hospital is this? If someone is in an ambulance being rushed to the hospital they need immediate care from a doctor not a damn nurse." Dean snapped belligerently.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing I can do about it. Now can you please sit down and fill out these papers before I call security and have you escorted out of here?" The nurse averred with a smile.

"Yes he can ma'am. Sorry about the hold up." Yvonne answered seeing Dean was just about ready to boil over and scold the woman.

"Good and sir I will need insurance information."

"I don't have any insurance information. My dad has it."

"Is your father here?" The nurse questioned

"No, is in on a business trip currently."

"He can't be treated in this hospital without a guardian's consent." informed the receptionist.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't treat him? Last time I check this was a hospital emergency room, and this is an emergency." Dean slide down the wall, tears welling up in his eyes. _He'd tried so hard to help his brother. Fuck, he even let a pervert feel him up and have sex with him. How the hell can they just do that?_

"Dean, it is okay honey. It's okay. Don't cry, be strong." Yvonne whispered as she drew Dean, a stranger, into her arms and embraced him. Giving any support she could to calm the young man who cared unconditionally for his brother.

"No it's not. How the hell can you say everything is okay? That bitch is refusing to help Sam." Dean accused pointing a finger at the receptionist.

Yvonne got up off the floor demanding the receptionist's full attention. "I'm these boys babysitter. Their father left me in charge of them, so until he gets back I am their temporary guardian. Here is my insurance card. If that is all, I will fill out these papers." Yvonne said in a voice that was daring the woman to disagree with her. Yvonne walked back over to Dean and attempted to calm the teenager yet again.

"Dean it's okay now. Sam is going to get help." That seemed to snap Dean out of his self-pity and loathing bubble.

"How, my dad isn't even in the state?"

"Because I'm your temporary guardian, at least as far as they know. I gave her my insurance, it's not a lot, but it will help. So stop crying Dean, you have to be strong for Sam." She said as she helped Dean off the ground and guided him to a pair of puke green plastic chairs. "I guess you should fill these out." She said with a smile handing Dean the packet of papers. Dean looked at the hospital papers in pure disgust.Man he hated this forms. They made everything so final, but he had to fill them out. _Name…Winchester, Samuel... Okay next, address...2210A LeBlanc Plaza, Birthday…May 2, 1983, Parent or Legal Guardian… Winchester, John E. _Dean never had a problem with the necessities of the forms like name, social security number, birthday, address, and allergies. It was the stupid questions that made his blood boil. _Have you smoked, inhaled, or intravenously taken any illegal drugs in the past 72 hours? Who the hell would say if they did something completely illegal on legal forms? Have you been sexually active? God, what child in their right mind would tell their parents that. _Dean finished the forms and handed them back to the "receptionist from hell"_ before_ he reclaimed his sit next to Yvonne.

"Miss Yvonne, can I ask you why you lied for Sam and me?"

"Honestly Dean I just don't know. I guess I always want boys of my own to take care of, don't get me wrong I love my girls, but little too much drama for me. And don't call it a lie; technically I am babysitting you and your brother." Yvonne said with a smile as she looked over at Dean who had a "Who you calling a baby" face on. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" replied Dean simply

"Don't go crazy on me for being "all up in your kool-aide" or whatever ya'll kids call it now a days, but where are your parents?" Yvonne asked

"My dad is out of town on business and I have no idea when he will be back." Dean answered hoping Yvonne wouldn't push the issue further.

"…and your mother?" She asked immediately regretting it when she saw Dean' go pale and lose his entire composer. "Oh, never mind."

"You're not going to tell the doctors are you. Please don't, they might take Sam and I away from our dad. He is the only family we have." Dean begged

"I swear." It wasn't her place to do so anyway.

* * *

The emergency room wait was completely ridiculous. People literally walked out of the emergency room because they were sick of waiting. One woman had been waiting for over five hours to be called to see a doctor for her broken foot, needless to say she left pissed off, but that was nothing compared to Dean and Yvonne's wait. I had been eight hours since they arrived and when the doctor finally called for them, Dean could have sworn he heard a chorus of angels singing Hallelujah. 

"Sorry for the long wait. I apologize…I'm Doctor Wong." He reached out and shook both Yvonne and Dean's hand. "When Sam was brought in we were concerned that he might have had a concussion, but after many test we are happy to say he doesn't. We were concerned though about why he passed out and what was causing some of the symptoms Sam had told the doctors and nurses about. So we ran some blood test and did a spinal tap." Doctor Wong paused as he finally looked at both the people in front of him.

"And?" Dean asked impatiently awaiting the results.

"The results were conclusive. Sam has meningitis." The doctor stated sympathetically.

"You can cure him…" Dean stopped talking when he saw, really saw Doctor Wong. It was the john from last night. "Um, you can cure him, can't you?" Dean asked trying to act calm and cool. _Now is not the time to deal with this perve Dean._

"It's just not that simple. Sam has bacterial meningitis, but we caught it somewhat early. So we won't have to treat it as vigorously."

"So, can I see him now?" Dean said quickly. The faster he got away from this guy the better. It was bad enough he had had sex with the man, he really didn't want to socialize with him.

"You can't see him." Doctor Wong said a little too aggressively.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's a virus. We have to talk precautions. You would need vaccinations and Sam would need time. We have him isolated right now."

"How long until we can see him then?" Yvonne finally spoke up knowing Dean probably had nothing tactful to say to the doctor.

"I don't know honestly. I recommend that you both go home and sleep; it's been a long day. The hospital will call as soon as Sam is out of quarantine."

"Thank you Doctor Wong." Yvonne said politely as the doctor left. "We should go Dean."

"No, I'm not leaving Sam. He needs me." Dean argued as he crossed his arms across his chest in teenage defiance.

"Dean, there is nothing either of us can do now. It's out of our power. Sam knows you're here with him in spirit." Yvonne said guiding Dean out the door of the hospital.

* * *

Dean decided to go work the streets after he left the hospital. Home, was really the last place he wanted to be, especially alone. Yvonne insisted he stay over her house with her and her family, but he didn't want a reminder of what he would never have. It didn't feel right anyway. So, here he was on the only prostitution strip in town, Mayberry Avenue and Country Club Boulevard. He had already had three customers tonight, all chicks so he didn't feel completely disgusted with himself. 

But that all changed as soon as the all too familiar car came to a stop in front of him. The car that he now knew belonged to Doctor Wong. "Hey kid I got two hundred dollars. I want my hour." The doctor didn't seem to recognize Dean from earlier. "Kid, hop in. I ain't got all night." Dean wanted to refuse, but he needed information on his brother and when on duty the doctor seemed to weave around his questions. "Fine" Dean said reluctantly as he opened the luxury car and headed to the cheap roach motel. Hopefully Dean can find the pride that he lost there back.

"So what do you do? This is a pretty nice car." Dean asked knowing very well the answer.

"I'm a doctor." he answered

"Doctor, cool. I watch a whole bunch of those shows on television. Do you ever get any of those rare diseases where you have to quarantine patients and stuff?"

"Yeah I got one tonight. Young kid with meningitis, pretty sad too. We caught it in a pretty early stage, but he seems to be getting worse. Kid has bruises all over his body too. We might have to call child services." Dean knew they were holding out on him and Yvonne. He couldn't believe this; Doctor Wong told Dean as a complete stranger more than he had Dean as a concerned brother. "Why call child services? Maybe the kid's just clumsy."

"They were very vivid signs of abuse and only his brother and babysitter showed. What kind of crap shit father abandons his kid, that's child neglect?"

"Oh, so same crappy motel?" Dean said under his breath as they pulled up to the roach infested mess of a motel where he first lost his sanity, pride, and self-respect.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed in his birthday suit as the pervert of a doctor looked him up and down. He felt like a slab of beef being stared down by a butcher with a knife. 

"You know what I expect kid. Try to be a little more alive this time. I'm spending my well earn paycheck on you." Doctor Wong said as he flipped off the light switch and walk over to Dean, roughly forcing himself on top of him.

He was rougher and more violent than last time. He started going harder and harder. The bed moving back and forth, slamming into the wall each time. Dean was starting to cry from the pain, but he was counting down in his head…thirty minutes and this hell would be over.

He had twenty minutes left when he started to black out from the pain, but e was quickly pulled back to reality as Doctor Wong flipped him over on him back and released himself all over Dean. That was the last straw for Dean as he pushed the man away and started to get up and leave, no amount of money was worth his dignity. Doctor Wong didn't see it that way as he grabbed Dean and forced him down on the bed. "You're not leaving until I get my full hour kid!"

"I don't care." Dean yelled back. Sam was definitely getting a new doctor. "You can have your money, but I'm leaving. You are disgusting." Dean said as he pushed Doctor Wong off of him and looked for his clothes.

Doctor Wong wasn't seeing Dean's point as he grabbed Dean once again and dragged him to the bed. His entire father's training went down the toilet as fear grip him and he froze in horror. Doctor Wong once again forced himself into Dean, harder than ever. Every time Dean even attempted to struggle Doctor Wong would hit and beat him, before Dean knew what happen Doctor Wong had his hands around his neck. The last thing Dean saw was a blue and red light outside the window. _Someone was going to rescue him. He was safe, finally safe._

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: Read and review. Did I go to far with this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See intro/ Chapter 1**

Chapter 3

The last thing on the Dean Winchester expected to see when he opened his eyes was the starched white walls of a hospital. "Sammy?" asked Dean groggily.

"Oh, I see you're awake. All page the doctor." Dean turned his head towards the boys. It was a rather attractive blonde with piercing blue eyes. He has prepared to start flirting with the nurse when a male voice, who he assumed was the doctor, interrupted.

"Glad to see that you're awake Mr. Winchester, I'm Doctor Georges. How are you feeling?" A rather stout African American man asked Dean happily.

"Sore, where is Sammy?" Dean asked in return.

"I'll ask his doctor for you later, but right now I am concerned about you." The doctor paused as if about to tell him he was dying or something. "Dean, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, Sam collapsed in the supermarket and he was brought to the hospital. They said he had meningitis or something." Dean knew it wasn't what the doctor wanted to hear, but he didn't want to relive Doctor Wong.

"No Dean. I mean what happened last night when you were raped." the doctor paused and looked at the packet of paper he held in his hand. "Police found you violently beaten and naked after a civilian called in about suspicious noises at a motel. Ring any bells?"

"No, It didn't happen. The police are wrong. Now where's my brother?" Dean asked ignoring everything the doctor had to say.

"They have DNA evidence Dean. It's all right; you can tell me what happened." Doctor Georges said hoping Dean would open up to him.

"I don't care about what you say happened to me all I want is my brother. I need to know he is all right." Dean said again.

"If I find out will you talk to me about this? It's not healthy to hold stuff like this inside." Doctor Georges said completely fed up with his headstrong patient who seemed hell bent on avoiding the night all together.

"Yes!" Dean answered. He wasn't going to tell them anything, but hopefully it would get him some information on Sam, he needed answers.

* * *

The doctor came back ten minutes later, but this time with Yvonne. "They called me after they found you. Are you okay? I knew you should have come with me. This is all my fault." 

"I'll be just fine once I know Sam's okay." Dean said. He just wanted to see Sam, he needed a tangible connection.

"Sam's gotten worse Dean…Last night Sam's fever spiked to 105.4 and he had a seizure." Doctor Georges said gently.

"He's all right though…isn't he?" Dean questioned with concern. The look the doctor gave him said it all. "Why didn't you call me?" Dean yelled angrily.

"Dean, no, Sam isn't dead. It's just he stopped breathing during the seizure. They had to intubate him, his temperature isn't waning though, and they put him on vigorous medicine schedule with strong antibiotics. They're hoping it work." The doctor took a breathe before continuing. "We also put out an APB for your father, if anyone sees him they are to bring him here."

"Can I see my brother now? I need to see him." Dean said flashing then pleading green eyes.

"Yes, of course you can se him." The doctor said, "But take it easy you were in bad shape last night. We'll talk later." He said before leaving Dean in the custody of Yvonne.

As soon as Doctor Georges left he turned to Yvonne and asked the question that had been bugging him, "So Doctor Wing's been fired? Sam has another doctor?"

"No, why would you think that he was fired?"

"But, he did this to me. Why is he still working?" Dean asked angrily. He'd been through hell because of that man and he was still working, walking around this hospital like he owned it.

"Dean, Doctor Wong found you. He said the offender ran off. He was so outraged even volunteered to run a DNA tests for you."

"He didn't find me. He raped me!" Dean raged, "I want Sam to have a different doctor." Yvonne looked at Dean; she knew he had a small head injury, but not bad enough to confuse him like this.

"Dean I will talk to someone about it while you sit with Sam. Okay?" Yvonne said as she patted the wheelchair beside the bed.

* * *

Dean sat quietly with his brother, the simplicity of a little physical contact all he needed to know Sam was going to be okay. He barely felt himself enter the safety of his dreams, something he always had and what Sam always wished for. It was all Sam ever wished for, a nightmare free night of sleep, a haven away from Sam's hell.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Texas John sat on the side of the bed at a rundown hotel. The hunt had been a bust. He had been so sure, Bobby and Caleb had been so sure, that the demon was here, but they were too late, and an innocent mother had been murdered because he didn't have his facts straight. To make it worse if damn phone have been waterlogged and he couldn't reach his boys. 

"John, go home to the boys. You've been gone for over a month. They needed more than I need you on this hunt." Bobby said as he looked at John from the flame of the bathroom door. He sensed John's worry ever since the hunt went into overtime.

"Yeah, call me if you have another lead." John sighed as he got up and started packing himself up.

"I will now go. The boys are probably ready to eat each other alive by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sam's probably buttering Dean up with those puppy dog eyes before he roast him over a fire." John joked, "I'll be seeing you Bobby." He said as he turned and left the room, making his way back to the sons he left in South Carolina.

* * *

Dean awoke to his brother's pained moans. "Dean? Dean? It hurts… Make it stop." 

"Shhh…Shhh, Sam. I am right here. What hurts?" Dean asked. Sam seemed to ignore him completely. "Sam look at me!" urged Dean as he touched Sam's face and gently guided him to his direction.

"Dean, it hurts. Make it stop, it won't stop" Sam was crying now. Literally begging Dean to end his pain.

"I'm gonna get help Sam. Just calm down for me. Just breathe in … And out try to relax." Dean coached before getting up. "No…Don't go. I…need you." Sam cried breathlessly. Dean immediately sat down and started pressing the call button, praying they would come quickly.

…but slow as molasses is what he got. It took about five minutes for a very pissed off nurse to come in the room, smacking her gum in the most annoying manner imaginable. "Sir, May I ask you to stop pressing the call button?" She said in a nasally southern drawl that could take the skin off a cougar.

"Yeah," Dean yelled slightly pissed off and oozing sarcasm. "…After you get my brother so help. He's in pain."

Dean watched as the nurse rolled her eyes and left the room, not even taking a second to look or even listen to Sam's weak cries of pain.

"Shhh Sammy, I'm right here. I promise I'll make this better." Dean whispered as he brushed Sam's unruly hair off his sweaty forehead offering all the comfort he could give.

"Sir, can you move back so I can check your brother?" Dean looked up to see an older woman, middle aged from what he could tell, with green scrubs and a nametag that read Dr. Carrie Mayer. Yvonne was there too, the stranger he put all his trust in.

"Yes ma'am just help him please!" Dean said as he quickly wheeled himself out of the way. "Are you Sammy's new doctor?"

"Yes, for the time being. Doctor Wong is doing DNA test still to help the police find your attacker." She said as she finished looking over Sam's chart and injected something into his IV.

"What's that?" Dean asked as he watched Sam close his eyes and go into a restless sleep.

"A sedative, he was delirious and he doesn't need o work himself up like that."

"How long will he be out?"

"A while, I recommend you go back to your room and rest up, he should be fine. I'll make sure of that." The doctor said as she walked out the door.

"Okay, thank you" Dean said as she left the room. "Miss Yvonne can you leave me and Sam alone for a sec, I want to try to call my uncle."

Yvonne nodded and walked out the door following Sam's temporary doctor.

As she left Dean got out of his wheelchair and walked to the phone next to Sam's bed. His father isn't answering, so he took a different approach…

"_Hello, Pastor Jim speaking."_

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He reached someone. He finally reached someone.

"_Hello, is anyone there?" Jim yelled over the phone._

"Pastor Jim, it's me, Dean."

"_Oh Dean, how are you? And what do I owe the pleasure of your call? You don't need money do you?"_

"No, I just need you here. Sam and I need your help. Our dad's still on a hunt with Bobby and Caleb and he hasn't been home in a month and we really need you… Sam more than me."

"_What kind of trouble Dean? Are you and Sam okay?" Jim said panicking_

"Sam is sick Jim, really sick. Like in the hospital, hooked up to everything imaginable sick."

_Jim heard Dean's panic, "Do they know what is wrong with him?" Jim asked_

"They think it is bacterial meningitis, but none of their treatments are working."

"_Okay Dean, don't worry I'm gonna book the next flight to South Carolina. I'll be there soon son."_

"Thank you" Dean said as he ran his hands threw his cropped blonde hair.

"_You want me to keep you company till I get to the airport?" Jim said as he closed the car door and started the engine._

"If you don't mind…" Dean said as he fought off the need to sleep.

"_How about you Dean, are you okay?"_

"I'm better than Sam if that's what you mean." Dean said as he avoided telling Jim he too was a patient in the hospital.

"_We can pray for him Dean, if you want to."_

"I don't know how." Dean said ashamed. He wasn't Sam, he didn't have the same faith and devotion he had.

"_Just repeat after me okay…__O God, the strength of the weak and the comfort of sufferers: Mercifully accept our prayers, and grant to your servant __Sam__ the help of your power, that __his__ sickness may be turned into health, and our sorrow into joy; through Jesus Christ our Lord. __Amen__."_

_They keep the conversation going until Jim hung up as he arrived at the airport and Dean was taken back to his room after saying goodnight to Sam and tucking him in._

_End Of Chapter 3_

**A/N: Don't hesitate to press that purple button. Review, you know you want to. ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but to make up for it I decide to make this a longer chapter…yeah

Disclaimer: in my first/ Intro chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

Yvonne was sitting on a chair in the hallway across from the nurse's station when a frantic man came to a sliding stop in front of the current nurse on duty, Tracy, a loving woman who frequently talks to and befriends her patients and their family. To Yvonne she seemed like a gentle soul, genuine in all senses of the word. "May I help you sir?" She asked in a soft southern accent.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for my nephew. His last name is Winchester." He said after catching his breath.

"Aww, those are the sweetest boys, especially the older one. He takes care of his brother so well, very protective of him. It's a shame that someone did that to him. I can't imagine why people act the way they do sometimes, just mean spirited, that's all they are."

"What are you talking about? I came to make sure Sam Winchester was okay. What's wrong with Dean?" Jim asked in confusion.

Overhearing the conversation Yvonne interrupted. "Excuse me?" She asked more than stated

"Why hello Miss Yvonne, this man here is Sam and Dean's uncle?" Jim nodded, "Well she'll fill you in and take you to their rooms. I got to go check on a patient." She excused herself and disappeared down a hallway.

"What's wrong with Dean? He seemed fine on the phone." Jim asked as he walked beside Yvonne.

"Poor boy, hours after Sam was brought in I got a call saying they found him raped and beaten. From what the doctor told me several people contributed to his condition. I felt so guilty; I should have made sure he got home safe." She said as she turned her head away from Jim and looked at her feet.

Jim was shocked, to say the least. How could so much have happened so fast? These boys needed their father. "Um, I hate to sound rude, but who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Yvonne Hu. I was in the supermarket when Sam collapsed. I've been with Sam and Dean for the last three days pretending to be their babysitter." Yvonne said as she stopped in front of a closed door that had Sam's name on it. "Dean was here earlier, but he fell asleep. I took him back to his room."

"Thank you so much for taking care of them. John's a good man, but his job takes him places, and after their mother passed." Jim hesitated, "He was determined, to say the least, to keep the boys safe… I think I will sit with Sam for awhile before I see Dean, 'cause if I know that boy he will pester me for the 411, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I don't want to be in your way so I'll go sit with Dean. He is such an interesting young man, secretive too. He's in denial about what happened, won't tell a soul." Yvonne said as she waved and walked towards Dean's room.

* * *

John pulled up to the apartment building, a smile gracing his rugged features as he spied the Impala in the next parking space over, he hoped he would be able to gain forgiveness from the boys over his absence.

"Boys, I'm home!" John yelled over the silence of the apartment.

No reply, which was suspicious, usually Sam would be on him complaining about his fathering skills, and shouting out nonsense about be eligible for this and that at school, and most of all his deep hatred for hunting.

"Dean? Sam?" John shouted as he opened the door to their room, which had two unruly, unmade beds and a putrid smell, like vomit.

"Guess they went out for a run or something. Dean always loved training." John said smiling as he remembered how much Dean wanted a six pack for some pretty blond girl a few months ago. He even gave up M&Ms and coke for a week.

John sat on the couch in the dark watching some weird show about women finding 'they baby daddy'. In my day if you got a girl pregnant you married them. When did all this happen? John thought. He sat like that for a couple hours before he grew suspicious. He looked at the clock, 8:00; Sam's curfew would be up in a few minutes. "Okay, that's it. Nothing is that interesting in this town." John said as he got off the couch and walked to his neighbors' apartment. They were private people, but they looked out for Sam and Dean.

"Hey Sandra, have you seen the boys? I haven't seen them since I got back. I'm starting to worry." John asked a Hispanic woman when she opened the door.

"No, I haven't seen them for days. Last time I did they were heading out, but that was only Dean and it was nearly two days ago." She answered sadly before closing the door.

That was when John started to panic. Where the hell where his kids? "What should I do? Hospital, Police Department, Morgue, don't talk like that John the boys are fine." John told himself worriedly. John decided 'D' was the best choice, 'none of the above.' Quickly dialing a number on the house phone John waited for an answer. "Hey Bobby…Yeah, I made it back, but I need you to do me a favor…Sam and Dean are missing…The neighbors said about two days. Can you called Jim, Caleb, and Joshua. See if the boys contacted any of them. I need to call the police station and hospital…I hope to god they are just with a friend…Thanks Bobby, bye." John hung up the phone before dialing the local police department. The three seconds it took for them to answer, an eternity to John.

_'Hello, police department, Anna speaking.'_ A high pitched voice said over the speaker.

"Yes, my name is John Winchester. I'm trying to locate my sons. I've been out of town on a business trip and my neighbor said they have been missing between two or three days. Names are Dean and Samuel Winchester." John hurried out.

_'Please hold while I check.'_

John nodded as if it was visible before he was put on hold

John's head was reeling with possibilities. All he could do was hope that Sammy and Dean were okay, but in his heart something told him he was wrong.

_'Mr. Winchester?'_

"Yes, did you find them?" John asked not sure he even wanted the answer.

'_Yes, the hospital had an APB out on you. Both your sons are there.'_

John heart shattered at the news. "Are they alive, no-no-no they can't be dead?"

_'No, no sir they are alive.'_

"Do you know what there condition is?" John asked knowing good and well if they were in the hospital it had to be bad, and the fact that they had an APB on him didn't settle his stomach either.

'_No, I'm sorry all I was told is Samuel was in ICU and your other son will be fine in a couple of days.'_ She paused, '_We are still looking for Dean's attackers, but the hospital has DNA evidence so hopefully we will find them soon.'_

"What? ICU, DNA, wh-what happened?" John stuttered out

_'I'm sorry sir I don't know all the details. I'm just a receptionist. The hospital has everything.'_

"Thank you." John said before hanging up and running out the apartment to his truck.

John rushed into the ICU like hell hounds were biting at his heels. "You?" John said pointing at the nurse walking behind the nurse's station.

"Sir, can you please keep your voice down our patients need peace and quiet?" The young nurse said a she shushed John putting her finger over her mouth.

"I don't care just tell me what room my sons are in, Sam and Dean Winchester." John said as he lowered his voice, aware of the attention he was attracting.

"Oh I didn't know. Sam is down that hallway fourth door on your right, room 432. Dean is further down the hall in room 440, but he'll be bought to his brother's room in a few." She said looking up from the screen. "We usually only allow two visitors at a time, but you can go in, their uncle and babysitter are already with them." John almost jumped out of his skin at that news.

"Get the hell away from my son!" John yelled at the occupied chair next to his youngest son's bed.

"John, you're back." Jim said as he awoke from his catnap.

"Jim? What are you doing here?"

"Dean called me. He was scared after he learned young Sam's prognosis. He didn't want to be alone." Jim said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What prognosis?" John asked sitting down in another chair as he began to stroke Sam's hand, counting every finger, knuckle, and nail bed, trying to figure out what was wrong, just like he did when Sam was born. John smiled as he remembered the giggling blue-eyed baby boy who laughed every time he spit up or 'went poppy' as a four year old Dean once put it.

"They think Sam has bacterial meningitis John." Jim saw John flinch at realization of how serious it really was.

"He's going to be all right though, isn't he?" John asked kissing Sam's hand.

"They don't know, nothing they do works. He's been getting progressively worse since he was bought in."

John's thoughts are guilt almost engulfed him as the serious of this mess was pronounced. "…And Dean?"

He…" Jim started before he saw Dean being wheeled in.

"Dad? I'm sorry, I couldn't protect…"

"Shhh Dean, it's all my right Sam will be okay." John said taking his wheelchair beside Sam's bed. "Thank you, I'll take him back to his room later." John told the woman who brought Dean in.

"No, no John this is Yvonne, she's been here for almost four days taking care of Dean and Sam. Probably the only reason CPS hasn't taken them out of your custody," John's eyes widened in realization.

"So, she's the babysitter?" John asked.

Yvonne nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yvonne Hu." She said extending her hand to John.

John took her hand. "Nice to meet you too Yvonne. Now can ya'll please tell me what happened to Dean." John said in a low voice so Dean couldn't hear.

"John, Dean was beaten and raped." Jim said gently, hoping John wouldn't blow a gasket, even if he had every right to.

"What?" John whispered angrily. "Did they find the bastard?"

"They couldn't the DNA evidence they did have was worthless." Yvonne said

"If they have evidence, how does it become 'worthless'" John questioned

"He was raped by more than one person John." Jim stated matter-of-factly. "And Dean's not talking. John you need to talk to him, he respects you. Get a name out of him."

"I know he respects me, but that's exactly why he wouldn't tell me." John said sadly.

"Just try John, it couldn't hurt." Jim said as he and Yvonne left the room. John took a deep breath as he prepared himself for a conversation he wished he didn't have to have.

"Dean," John started waiting for eye contact from his son.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dean said refusing to take his eyes off his baby brother.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but…" Dean cut him off.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone? NOTHING HAPPENED!" Dean yelled.

"If your idea of 'nothing' is being raped, I…" John stopped himself realizing from the look on Dean's face he had crossed the line. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean it wasn't suppose to…"

"No your right, but…" Dean turned away from his father again and looked at his sleeping brother.

"But what Dean, I know it isn't your fault? I don't blame you, none of us do. This is those bastards fault for putting you in the hospital."

"No Dad, you're wrong! This is all MY fault." Dean cried trying to swipe the cascading tears from his eyes.

"Dean, come on son. Just tell me." John said as he knelt down in front of his bruised and broken son.

"No, I can't. You'd be mad at me."

"Mad at you for what Dean, I don't understand? Help me understand Dean." John said voice remaining calm despite his growing frustrations.

"I was desperate dad. We were out of money and food. The rent was due. Sam was sick dad; we couldn't be out on the streets. I couldn't let him sleep on the cold streets dad." Dean cried.

"Dean just tell me what you did."

"I worked the streets dad." Dean whispered shakily.

John stared at his son with bewilderment, not sure if he had heard right. "What?"

"I said I worked the streets…you know prostitution, dad!" Dean forced out the words as if they were poison. "I did it for Sammy Dad, but then…"

John couldn't look at his son, despite the warm since of pride he got from knowing Dean was willing to do anything for his brother, and that is what scared him most. "But what Dean? What happened?"

"Sam's doctor he…he did stuff to me." Dean took a breath, "I told him I didn't want to do…ttt...that I wanted to go home. I even offered him his money back." Dean was growing angrier, at Dr. Wong, at John, but most of all he was angry at himself. Angry enough to hate himself for living, his father had trained them to fight the damn unthinkable, and he couldn't protect himself from an asshole that was afraid to come out the damn closet. "But he said no and he…he raped me. He fuckin' raped me Dad." Dean yelled

John couldn't look at his son anymore, it's not that he hated him it was the need for revenge almost cost him his son's, how could he look in the mirror everyday, how Mary could love such an arrogant ass like him, was beyond his knowledge. He just needed some space. "I'm going to get some air." John said as he got up and walked out of the room, not even daring to steal a glace at his oldest.

"I'm sorry Dean."

Dean looked up from his pity party to see Sam's glassy unfocused eyes staring at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo."

"All my fault... I hurt you." Sam chided tiredly.

Dean looked at his brother, had he really heard what I said or is it just his fever? "Sam you're sick, please just rest."

"Can't rest… I hurt you...All my fault." Sam repeated.

Dean looked at Sam's heart monitor. Shit. "Sam you need to calm down, you need to keep your energy to fight for the sickness."

"NO…Need to make sure Dean's safe… I hurt Dee."

Dean looked at his brother in shock; Sam hadn't called him 'Dee' since he was five. Dean felt Sam's flushed cheeks, damn it it's the fuckin' fever. "Sam I'm going to call a nurse, just relax, please Sammy." Dean said as he pressed the call button. "Come on, come on." Dean whispered urging the nurse to come all ready.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"He won't calm down, and I think his fever went back up." Dean hurried as he stroked his brother's hand letting him know he was still there.

"Yeah, his cheeks do look quite flush…Sam?" She asked trying to get Sam's attention. "Sweetie, I need to take your temperature."

Sam didn't even acknowledge her. "Dean can you hold his hands so he won't grab the thermometer from my hands?" Dean held his brother's hands a little tighter as the woman pushed the thermometer into Sam's ear.

"Dean, help me…its cold." Sam cried, "It hurts stop it…please." Sam was thrashing half-heartedly on the bed trying to break free now.

"Just a bit longer," The nurse said still holding Sam's head still.

"Shhh Sammy…I'm right here." He comforted as Sam cried.

"Okay, it's done…106!" Dean looked at her in utter shock and fear. He never even saw it coming as the heart monitor went erratic and Sam started jerking around convulsively on the bed. I was a sight Dean never wanted to see again, as small frothy bubbles formed around Sam's ashen, blue-tinged lips. The nurse was pressing the call button franticly as she pulled up the side railings on Sam's bed to keep him from falling out of bed. "You got to go!" The doctors said as they pushed him out of the room were his little brother was fighting fiercely for his young life. "Kid's cyanotic. How's the heart."

"Erratic, he is hypotensive. We got to get it up."

"Damn it, he's not getting enough air he's hypoxic, we need to intubate him."

Dean sat in front of the door in complete shock at what he was hearing. He was losing his brother and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

So what do you think? Okay, know hold that thought and press the purple button below and review. : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: **See intro/ chapter one**_

_A/N: So here's my next chapter. I got a lot of reviews about how much you all like Jim and Dean's talk so I wrote this little treat. It's a pretty short chapter, but I know it won't disappoint. And don't worru there is some serious Sam whumpage to come if anyone's worried. Please review._

Chapter 6

John sat in the corner of the hospital cafeteria, mentally beating himself up over every miserable mistake he made as a father, the mistakes that put his sons in this predicament. If his need for revenge hadn't token precedent over his sons, he would have raised his sons normal, he would have been home for Sam, gotten him to the hospital sooner and Dean…Dean wouldn't have been selling his body to pay for rent and food, all John's responsibilities. He needed to apologize; he couldn't let his sons lose faith in him, not like he deserved their faith and love.

John walked down the hallway trying to recall very word his eldest had told him in his confession. _I worked the streets…you know prostitution, Dad. _He knew Dean was willing to do unthinkable deeds for Sammy, but he shouldn't have to, it is a father's job to care for his sons, not a bother's job to care for his brother.

He needed to vent, hit something, kill someone. He just couldn't believe what his son had told him. _Sam's doctor he…he did stuff to me. I told him I didn't want to do ttt…that I wanted to go home. I even offered him his money back, but he said no and he…he raped me. He fuckin' raped me, Dad. _"Excuse me miss?" John asked the night nurse as he approached the nurse's station.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I get the name of my son's doctor, Sam Winchester is his name?" John asked a brief glance of hatred crossing his eyes at the thought of the man.

"Doctor Henry Wong, Very nice man. He takes on so much at this hospital. He does the Christmas Charity Night for the kids every year, even dresses like Santa Claus. I'm sure Sam and Dean will love to attend, it's at the week. He even did you son's DNA test." The nurse said cheerfully. "Would you like him paged?"

"Um, yes please. Can I have a private conference with him or something, I've only gotten secondary information, I would love to hear it all from the horse's mouth, you know. I just really want to know everything that happened." John said keeping his anger at bay.

"Of course Mr. Winchester, I'll see what I can do. He's in a meeting now so I'll find you later."

"Thanks" John said as he walked back to Sam's room. He really needed to apologize to Dean.

* * *

Meanwhile 

Dean sat inside the waiting room across from Sam's room. It took all he had not to barge through that door, but instead here he was, eyes raw from endless streams of tears meandering down his cheeks. If he had token Sam to the doctor in the first place he would be at home laughing it up with Sam at some sitcom on TVLand.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing out here? You're a patient to my boy and you need rest." Jim said cheerfully walking into the waiting room.

"Sam stopped breathing." Dean whispered a chill running down his spleen from the thought.

"What?" Jim asked struggling to hear Dean's whispers.

"Sammy stopped breathing; he stopped breathing after another one of those damn seizures. When it all gonna stop, Sammy doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it damn it?" Dean yelled letting his built up anger and shedding his built up tears, frustrations, and fears.

Jim was shocked. The small family he had known for so long couldn't handle another loss. Sam was just too young, he didn't deserve this pain, John and Dean didn't deserve this, especially after Mary. "Dean, come with me to the chapel." It wasn't a question and Dean knew it when Jim started pushing him towards the elevators.

"No, I can't leave Sammy. He needs me." Dean cried as he tried to push the brakes down on the wheelchair, only to have his hand slapped away. "Dean, no! Sammy will be fine he's with the doctors." Jim said as he held Deans hand in the air.

"But, Sammy, what if he wakes up and I'm not there. He needs me Jim. Now, take me back!" Dean voice said voice rising in crescendo.

"Dean you're coming with me now just shut your trap and let's go!" Jim said forcing Dean's wheelchair into the elevator and pressing '1' all against Dean's strong protests, Winchesters were so stubborn.

Dean tried to get out of his chair only to have Jim push him back down and the door shut in his face. "I'll never forgive you for this." Dean said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes you will. Now stop acting like a child."

"I HATE YOU!" Dean spat out on emotional overload.

Jim pushed Dean out of the elevator and into the chapel. "No you don't. Now let's pray for Sam, Dean."

"No, it didn't work last time. Sam got worse because of you."

"Dean, you can't expect miracles overnight lad, this isn't a 'Touched by an Angel' episode. We are praying that the doctors find out what is wrong with Sam before it was too late. Now let's light a candle for Sam." Jim said handing Dean the lit match.

Dean starred at the dancing flame, he had no idea if it would work or not but he hoped it would, scratch that he wanted it to work. He didn't want to lose his brother; it would break him, his father. "Okay" Dean whispered as he guided the small flame to the wick of the candle.

"You ready?" Dean nodded bowing his head.

"You just say what is on your mind Dean, from your heart. That's what god is there for, to listen and watch over us. He will listen if you believe, just believe that Dean."

"Um, hi god…"_ Gosh I sound so stupid, _"I've never done this before, it's kind of Sammy's thing. Which is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about? Don't punish Sam, he doesn't deserve to suffer. I mean Sammy; he won't even smash a roach because he thinks it murder. You know earlier today he called me 'Dee.' I scared me, how young he sounded. I mean he hasn't called me Dee sense he was really little, you know. Then he had that seizure. It really scared the sh- crap out of me. I thought I was really going top lose him and for a moment, however brief it was, I thought I might lose my mind….Just don't take him away, I need him. Especially after…" Dean cleared his throat. "I'll tell you later after I check on Sammy. I don't know why I trust you; believe in you, maybe it's because Pastor Jim seems to look up to you and Sam too. I know my family has done some 'things' but don't abandon Sammy, please. He needs you just as much as he needs Pastor Jim, Dad and I."

Jim looked at Dean, positively stunned. He thought he was grasping at straws trying to get Dean to pray, but when he did he didn't expect him to just open up and lay everything out in the open, to be completely venerable, exposed. "That was good Dean, you did a good job. Now lets get back to Sam, okay?"

Dean sat back in his wheelchair, as Jim guided him back to Sammy. He felt renewed, like every weight and burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks Jim." Dean said, "I feel a lot better know, and I'm sorry about what I said…you know earlier?"

"Yeah Dean I know. I know."

* * *

_And that is chapter 6. I know it was short but somehow I think it will work out better this way than if I included it in the next chapter. Please __review, every ones reviews are excepted as usual. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: __**See intro/ chapter one**_

_A/N: I first have to say thank you for the reviews you've all written, I really appreciate them and hope you all continue to take the time to review, because as always I accept anonymous reviews too. Second, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to post, I started school 2 mouths ago and my schedule is hectic, I'm a little bit of an overachiever so I have all honors courses plus I'm in 6 clubs and an allied health program where I job shadow, on top of Marching Band which is a 5 hour block after school. Third, I want to say sorry for the short chapter, but it is a set up for the big fight where John is gonna kick ass. Oh and who else is happy that the boys are finally back and kicking ass, anyway, here it is without further ado…_

Chapter 7

John was in his own personal hell. He had walked into his baby's room a couple of minutes ago to find Dean gone and a tube protruding out of his baby boy's mouth. He couldn't find himself for a brief moment, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even breathe. He was in a complete stupor. "John?" John turned to find Jim standing in the doorway casting a pity glance his way. He chose to ignore it. "I took Dean back to his room, I don't think he was ready to see Sam just yet, you know…" Jim shifted his glance to Sam, "after what happened earlier."

"Earlier?" John asked finally finding his voice.

"Dean said he had a seizure when the nurse was checking his temperature." John looked to his son. He did look worst than before, and it wasn't just the tube.

"I need to make sure Dean's okay, can you watch Sam?" Jim nodded and moved aside so John could exit.

…

John stood outside room 440, his eldest son's room. He took a deep breath before he got a firm grasp of the door handle and entered. Dean was staring at the wall, as if it had all the answers to his problems. "Hey son, how are you holding on?"

"I'm fine" _except for the fact my baby brother is lying in a hospital bed dying and there is nothing I can do. Oh and let's not forget that I was raped by a perverted pediatrician. _

"Dean you don't have to lie to me, I know you're not fine, you're hurt down to the very core of your being, but I'll make sure we have our lives back to normal soon. I'm just waiting for my call." John said smiling at the thought of killing the bastard who ruined his son's life.

"How's Sam?" Dean said finally moving his eyes away from the wall.

John looked in his son's green eyes. He was vulnerable, every pain in his soul there for the world to see. He was going to kill the man how broken his family, hell he was going to tear him limb for limb. "How about we go see?"

"Sounds good Dad," Dean said as he slide himself back into the wheelchair Jim had left by his bed.

"Dean…you should know that Sam…Sammy's on a respirator." John tried to ease the blow of his words, but they came down on Dean like a ton of bricks.

"No, he is supposed to be okay. Why didn't they fix him?" Dean's eyes were glistening with tears. "Tell them to fix him…"

"Dean calm down, he's gonna be okay."_ I hope._

"Why aren't you with him? You left him alone. How could you do that? He might have nightmares…I can't talk to you anymore, I need to see Sammy." John knew he probably should have saw it coming, Dean's protector routine, the one he ingrained in his son's head, but damn, he never expected to be mauled by a lion. Dean looked ready to hunt, pounce, and kill John.

"He's not alone son, Jim's with him, an Yvonne." John yelled but Dean was not hearing it, he was already out of his wheelchair and running down the halls of the hospital with borrowed strength and will. "Sammy?" Dean yelled as he pushed opened the ICU room door.

…

Jim looked up from his watchman's post beside Sam's bed to see a huffing and out of breathe overly protective, older brother. "Keep your voice down Dean your in the ICU," Hissed Jim.

"Sorry, I thought…" Dean looked around dumbfounded, "But Sam was….Thought Sam was alone…He has nightmares when he's alone…never mind."

Jim got up and guided Dean to the chair he was once occupying. "It's okay Dean. Your father would never leave Sam alone. I would never leave Sam alone, you know that."

"How is he?" Dean questioned after he caught his breathe.

"Still not responding to the drugs, but they're going to run some more tests and try a new plan of attack. Okay buddy?"

"No, it's not okay, Sam's suppose to get better, but he's still lying there, pale and deathly still. What's taking God so long, did he take a break for tea and crumpets?" Dean said in anger induced sarcasm.

"Dean, I can't give you those answers only G…"

"Don't give me that bull line anymore. I put everything I had into that prayer. I believed every word you told me, that I told him." Dean said as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Dean?" John had heard his son's words outside Sam's door, but something in his voice made him enter that room and speak out. "Dean, you acknowledge mew when I talk to you." Dean looked up at his father, not having the will to disobey. "I don't ever want to hear what I just heard come out of your mouth. Winchester's don't give up, especially on each other. Do you hear me?"

John watched as Dean bowed his head and examined the ground, thinking about his father's words. "DEAN! I can't even believe you had to think about it. Now, don't make me ask again."

"Yes sir. I got it." Dean whispered.

"I don't believe you. Say it like you mean it."

"Yes sir, Winchester's don't give up."

"Make me believe you son. This is your last chance, before I beat it out of you. You know I will do it, so don't you dare test me, or so help me…" John said in a strong commanding voice.

"Yes, I won't do it again. Not even a negative thought dad." John smiled as he saw a fire return to Dean's eyes.

"Good, now I want you back in your room in 20 minutes tops. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded as he turned back to his brother and held his fevered hand. "You know if you keep pulling pansy-ass shit like this you're taking Dad and Jim to their early graves, right?" Dean laughed, "Hell you might take me to an early grave, just make sure you burn my corpse 'cause I'll haunt your ass if you die on me…"

John and Jim snuck out of the room, they didn't want to intrude on Dean's one-way conversation, it just wasn't meant for their ears to hear. "What are you going to do John? This situation is just…"

"I don't know if there is anything I can do." John said in defeat. "How do I stop disease?"

"I don't know John, I don't know. We just got to have faith that Sam will be strong enough." John turned his head away from Jim as he heard the squeaking of sneakers coming his direction. "Mr. Winchester, Dr. Wong is ready for your conference now."

"Thank you" John said as a grin took his face. "Lead the way nurse." John said as he gave her the okay to go, leading two very pissed off men to the object of their aggression.

"It's not to far from your sons' rooms, conference room one, just down this hallway, first door." She said as she motioned to the one door. "There it is. And I hope you get the information you are hoping for."

….

_So we are finally getting to the fight. I am currently working on the chapter, and I'll try to get in up by the end of the month so keep a look out for it. Please review everyone, love to know what you think. (And if you don't know what to say talk about "The Magnificent Seven."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: __**See intro/ chapter one**_

_A/N: I first have to say thank you for the reviews you've all written, I really appreciate them and hope you all continue to take the time to review, because as always I accept anonymous reviews too. Second, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to post. Third, want to say sorry for the short chapter, but it is a set up for my special Christmas themed chapter next week_

**Chapter 8**

"Aww, Mr. Winchester, It is so nice to meet you." Doctor Wong said as he looked up at the man coming through the door. "I just got some of Sam's test results back; I guess we can look over those for starters." John just nodded afraid his mouth might betray his hidden agenda.

"Well I'm sure you are aware Sam suffered his second seizure earlier when he was running an almost borderline high grade to hyperpyrexia fever. The good news is after running some CT scans we found no pressure around his brain, the bad news, however, is his fever has exceeded dangerous and it's to the point where if it does not drop Sam will be dead by tomorrow morning." John looked at Dr. Wong, how did he not realize how bad off his son was. "I have the nurse's packing him was ice packs along with antibiotics and his fever is slowly decreasing. Do you have any questions about the subject?"

Again John nodded

"My colleagues and I were baffled as to why our vigorous treatment was not fighting off the bacteria, so we reexamined the CSF as a precaution. There was nothing newly discovered, so I faxed the results to a specialist who recommended another approach. Here is the information and consent. The specialist believes that we made a mistake; he thinks Samuel has a specific type of meningitis, and I have to say after reading up on his report I agree with him, it explains why he isn't responding to the treatment. We're positive this will work Mr. Winchester; it will just take a couple of weeks more treatment and recovery. If you sign them now I can have them faxed to the nurse on charge and they can start it while we finish our meeting."

"What kind of treatment am I consenting to exactly?" John asked flipping through the pack of forms, anger desperate not to seep through his skin.

"It's a fairly new treatment at this hospital, though it's been around for years, we just never really had the use for it, but now that bacteria and viruses are becoming penicillin resistant we needed a replacement, it has a high success rate John so there is nothing to be concerned about."

"Why do I need to consent to this, it's not like its surgery?" John asked

"There are some concerns about side effects, but believe me Mr. Winchester the hospital would not allow this if they believed it would do more harm than good, but a few side effects are a much better alternative to death." John had to agree with the man, nothing seemed to be working and Sammy dying was not even an option.

"I'll sign it." John said he took Dr. Wong's pen and put his signature on the papers.

"Great, I'll fax this real quick and we can continue to discuss your son." Dr. Wong said as he placed the papers in his faxed the papers to the number of the nurse's desk and sat back down. "So what else would you like to discuss? Or was that your only concern?" John could not believe the audacity of the man before him, how he could just walk around the hospital and give this academy award winning performance of a kind and gentle doctor. But in all reality he was just a low life perve and rapist.

"Seems like I should be asking you that question Henry." John said as he walked toward the doctor, his natural talent to intimidate others putting the smaller man between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't know what you are asking Mister…"

"Cut the bullshit Henry, and please dare to explain to me why you laid your filthy hand on my son." John yelled as he glowered over the man before him, eyes darkening more and more every second as he boiled over in held anger.

"You have no idea what you're talking about; I don't even think you do." Doctor Wong countered

"NO, I think you do. Here's a little refresher, in case you were abducted by brain sucking aliens between now then, and you came down with a case of amnesia." John pulled out his wallet and shoved a picture of Dean against Dr. Wong's nose. "Do you remember now perve or do you need another reminder."

"I don't know what that boy told you, but I paid. I can do whatever I want to him. Stick it wherever I want. Touch whatever I want." That was the last straw; John grabbed Dr. Wong's neck and slammed his head into the wall.

"He's a minor you piece of shit, you know under eighteen. What gave you the right to lay one fucking hand on my son? Huh?"

"He put it out on the corner; I just took him along for a ride. Turned him into a man, and he was so good." John thought he could hold back, maybe be civil, and not kill the bastard, but that was ruined by Dr. Wong's last comment, and before John knew what had happened he was on top of Dr. Wong and throwing everything he could into beating the shit out of Doctor Wong's face.

* * *

Jim had been standing in the closed doorway quietly, forgotten to both John and Henry Wong since they entered the conference room, but when he saw John charging Dr, Wong like an angry bull he knew he had to make his presence know again.

"John stop it, it's a week before Christmas. You're not going to be any good to the boys in jail for assault or man slaughter." Jim said as he tried to pry John off of the doctor.

"Get off me Jim, I don't care. I'm willing to go to jail to guarantee this piece of shit never touches my sons again." John said as he continued to attack Dr. Wong's head and face with a barrage of punches.

"John if you do this you're going to lose your boys, whether it is CPS or you taking a police car downtown, you will lose those boys if you don't stop." Jim watched as John thought about what he had said, his eyes never wavering from Dr. Wong's pulverized face. "John, Sammy is still really sick without any results from his treatments, and Dean, John he needs you to be there for him and Sam."

"Jim, we can't just let him get away with this, He raped Dean!" John cried as he fought the urge his brutal assault of Wong.

"John just get up. We'll settle this later, in a way that won't take you away from those boys." Jim watched as John got off of the man and walked toward the only exit in the conference room.

"Doctor, I'll be putting in a request for another doctor so do not even come within gun shot range of either of my son's rooms." John said with a second glance at the purple, blue, and black man.

* * *

Yeah I know the fight was short lived but you will get it in a few days, if you look at one of the previous chapters you will see a little seasonal hint which kinda foreboded the next chapter which will be up on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, as a gift to all of you. And I'm just so excited about it.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review, you know an early Christmahanakwanzaka present (hint! hint!)


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: __**See intro/ chapter one**_

_A/N: I first have to say thank you for the reviews you've all written, I really appreciate them and hope you all continue to take the time to review, because as always I accept anonymous reviews. Secondly, I want to wish everyone a happy Christmahanakwanzaka. Third, I would like to present this Christmas themed chapter, and as a present to you I killed too birds with one stone, you see later. _

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Christmas Eve**

John sat patiently beside Sam's bed with a freshly discharged Dean. Sam's new treatment seemed to have been working, and the new doctor Sam had was a saint. She had even brought Sam a get well Christmas gift at lunch along with what he really wanted, a Big Mac and Fries. John almost could not believe that this was all real, how the hell that broke loose weeks ago was finally calming down. And finally having a Christmas with his sons safe and not in a shitty roach motel was more than he could ask for. Even Dean was feeling the Christmas spirit, the nurses even asked him to be an elf at the Christmas party for pediatrics.

"Guess they couldn't resist those freckles and green eyes, eyy Dean?" John teased as he watched his son put on the bright green outfit, candy cane pants, and the pointy green hat with elf ears.

"I hate you!" Dean said as he finished pulling on the pointy shoes with the bells on the toes.

"I wonder if I can order pictures, Sammy is going to love this." John said giggling as he watched his oldest snarling at his antics.

"Sorry to break up the Kodak moment, but I need to borrow Mr. Dean so Santa has his helpers." Alicia said from where she watched in the doorway, Alicia was Sam's new doctor, but for some reason she doesn't like to be address as a doctor, something about being more relatable. "John if you want to take Sam to program it should be starting in about ten minutes in Conference room three and four. Doesn't matter which door you enter through they have an in-between wall that rolls out."

"You think he is healthy enough to go to the program? I mean I know his fever is down, but his still on all these IVs."

"No he will be fine; a nurse will come by in a couple with a wheelchair and special IV pole. John don't worry we are doctors we would have even asked if we thought it was a bad idea, Santa's even a doctor, the elves are just teenagers who wanted to put smiles on there siblings faces." She said as she walked out the door.

"Well Sammy looks like it's time for you to take a break from that afternoon nap and have a little fun." John said as he gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

"'ere Dee?" Sam mumbled as sleep slowly started to ebb away.

"You'll see, but before you do you got to wake up son." John said, "We need someone to take pictures when your uncle Jim gets back with that disposable camera.

"Don't you mean when he brings tidings and gifts." Jim said as he walked through the door with Wal-Mart bags dragging the floor. "Sorry Johnny I couldn't resist buying a little extra." Jim said as he dumped the bags in the corner and walked outside the door to grab something else. "One of the nurses left this chariot for Sam. Said she had to get something real quick but if we could get Sam sitting up it would be much appreciated."

"I'm I leaving?" Sam said as his father and Pastor Jim started folding the sheets back.

"No, we are just going to go to a Christmas party." John said as he slid Sam's legs over the side.

"Christmas, always lonely," Sam mumbled loud enough for his add to here.

"Not this year Sam, we have a surprise for you and the rest of pediatrics." The nurse said as she walked into the room and grabbed the chair.

"Don't want to go" Sam argued

"Oh, but Sam your brother worked so hard." She said as she held the chair in place as John hoisted him in the chair and Jim rolled the IVs around to latch on to the wheelchair.

"Didn't steal a Christmas Tree again did he?" Sam asked as they rolled him down the hallway. "I don't want another Barbie."

John looked at the nurse as he tried to explain, "I had to work over the holiday four years again, forgot to get a Christmas tree and a couple of gifts, so Dean tried give Sam Christmas by stealing someone else's. I made him return them when I found out." She nodded, "It made me proud though that he cared that much for Sammy."

"I understand a lot of people don't know what it's like being away from your family these times of year, when money is low. I remember when I was five years old, way back when, my sister, eleven years my senior; she spent the bill money on pet supplies for my kitten that I found. I just never understood why she was willing to go without paying bills to help my mother out so I could keep a stray."

"Christmas makes people do crazy things." Jim said as they rolled into conference room three. "Here Sam, when you see Dean take as main pictures as you can." Jim said as he handed Sam the disposable camera before he leaned down and whispered into Sam's ear. "Normally I would not condone blackmail, but when he's harassing you just remind him of this day."

"Why, what is he going to do?" Sam asked

Jim guided Sam to the elves in the corner, "You see the tall one, stuffing brownies and hot chocolate in his face, that's Dean." Jim watched as Sam started giggling at his brother's ridiculous attire. "You might want to get this as a picture, start winding."

"HEY DEAN OVER HERE!!" Jim yelled when Sam had the camera prepped. Dean turned completely around, food sticking ungracefully out of his mouth complete with a hot chocolate mustache. FLASH!

"Good one Sammy, remind me to get a copy of that one for the refrigerator" Jim said as he laughed hysterically.

Dean had started to walk over when Alicia walked up to the microphone, "Hello everybody, just wanted to warn you. Santa is in the building. I repeat Santa is in the building, but he'll only come a see you if you say the magic words. You all do know the magic words right?" She looked around the crowd of kids and their families. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Do you promise?" The little kids all shook their heads making little 'cross my heart' hand signals. "I super secret magic words are 'Double Chocolate Chunky Cookies and Warm Cinnamon Milk' you all got that?" She paused again as she watched the kids nod, "On the count of three you have to all say it together. Ready….1…2….3…"

"DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHUNKY COOKIES AND WARM CINNAMON MILK!!!"

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas Boys and Girls" The jovial white bearded Santa yelled as he entered the room and strode to his chair. "Does anyone want to hear a story?"

"Yes Please" One little boy said as she watched Santa pull out a book

"We just have one little boy who wants a story, No one else?"

"YES" all the little kids yelled as they put all eyes on Santa

"Come here son you can help me read, how about that." Santa said to the little boy. "Would one of Santa's helpers like to help…?"

"Jamie" The little boy said smiling cheek to cheek

"…Jamie up here"

Dean immediately put down his sweets and went to the little boy. He was told earlier by Alicia that e was going to be Santa's head elf. He reached down and pulled the boy who had a blue cast and a Power Rangers hospital gown into his arms and carried him to Santa.

"I got two Christmas Stories for you little girls and little boys, but I think I should save one for my head elf, here. How about we started with "The Night Before Christmas" by_ Clement Clarke Moore_…." "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." 

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there."

Dean watched as Santa read the poem. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was off about. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads." He turned to his dad who didn't seem to notice Santa as he talked to Jim.

"And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap."

Why couldn't he put his finger on it, this guy, he just didn't seem right. He felt like it should be so obvious, but it wasn't.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter."

Dean slinked over to Alicia; hopefully she knew who the mysterious Santa was

"Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

"Alicia?" Dean whispered trying not to interrupt the story for the kids.

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below."

Santa's voice lulled through the room, so why did it sound so wrong to him, why didn't it comfort him.

"Yes Dean?" Alicia said as she walked off to the side of the room so they wouldn't disturb the kids.

"When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer."

"Is Santa one of the doctors, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before?" Dean said as he tried to make out his features behind the snow white beard and rosy makeup on his cheeks.

"Yes, but he is on leave time right now got jumped here in the hospital about a week ago, I just can't figure out why someone would do that to such a kind man."

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!"

"What kind of doctor is he?" Dean didn't want to ask too many questions, but he didn't want to just presume the worst. I mean he could just be an OB/GYN or something.

""Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!""

"He is a Pediatrician and my husband." She said as she glanced up at him, "What's with all the questions Dean?"

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too."

"I don't know, he just kinda creeps me out. It's probably just me being a big brother."

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound."

Dean continued to stare at the Santa, trying to imagine him with a beard. He probably has no facial hair, that scares kids.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack."

His skin is tan, Probably Island-Pacific or Hispanic. He has no accent, so lived in U.S most of his life.

"His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow."

His eyes, the eyes that haunt his dreams every night, the eyes that held no mercy, and the eyes he hated.

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!"

"Alicia what is his name?"

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."

"His name is Henry, Dean."

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!"

"Henry what?"

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle."

"Henry Wong, Dean."

"But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!""

As Santa finished the story the crowd erupted in applause. "Now, if Santa's head elf could please come up here. I believe he has another story for you all."

He couldn't do it, he could go up there. Santa was Dr. Wong. Santa was a rapist. I thought dad said he would take care of it. "I can't do it Alicia. I can't"

"Dean stop overreacting they're just kids and the outfit is not that bad." She said as she put her hand around Dean's arm and started to guide him to Santa.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Dean screamed as he tried to get away from Alicia and the now approaching Dr. Wong.

When John heard his son scream he knew something was wrong . "Jim?"

"I'll watch Sam, go check on Dean." Jim watched as John ran to the front of the conference room.

"What's going on son?" John said glancing at neither Alicia nor Santa Claus.

Dean pointed to the Santa as he started to panic. Alicia was the only one that noticed in the group as she took Dean and tried to calm him down. John just stared at the Santa recognition coming to him in a burst of anger.

"I told you never to lay eyes on my son again you pervert." John said as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"John, Henry what's going on?" Alicia said as she continued to hold Dean and he shook with anxiety.

"Ask Dr. Wong the child rapist." John said with venom.

"What, but my husband would never do that, he couldn't have." Alicia said completely clueless

"He raped Dean and god only knows how many other boys. The proof is in the DNA, I bet if you compared the DNA you got from Dean to your husband you would get a perfect match sweetheart." John said as he took his son from Alicia and walked out of the room, leaving parents and children confused and horrified.

"Henry? Please tell me you didn't. You swore to me you would let what happened to you happen to anyone else." She whispered hoping that what John said wasn't true.

"I didn't mean to, it's just he was there Alicia baby." Henry said as he took off the Santa beard and hat. Ignoring the gasp he got from half the crowd of kids.

"I'm sorry Henry, but I can't let you get away with it. Sorry " Alicia said as she walked out of the room and got the security guard.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Alicia?" he said as he walked behind her.

"Yes, Dr. Wong raped a young man a little more than a week ago. I believe they will be pressing charges. Can you please call a police officer to escort him downtown to the Police Department." She said as she ran off down the corridors leaving the Security officer more than a little confused.

* * *

Jim and Sam like many other people in the room sat completely stunned at what had just happened. "Sammy how about we go find our elf friend and your father." Jim said trying to lighten the mood, it just wasn't the right time.. 

Sam shook his head and with that they left the room.

"_Hello I'm here at the county hospital. We have a rapist in custody in pediatrics. Another doctor told me a young man, teenager was a victim of the raped about a week ago…I don't have a name…"_

"His name is Dean Winchester"

"_Never mind, his name is Dean Winchester…__the rapist is Doctor Henry Wong… Yes, I will, thank you_." The security guard hung up and turned to Jim.

"Thank you for the information. And if you can pass along a message to the kid, tell him they'll want to speak with him ." he said as he walked into the conference rooms.

"Come on Sam, let's get you in bed." Jim said as he walked into Sam's hospital room to find John trying to calm the still shaken Dean.

"John, the police are on the way. They will need to question Dean."

John just nodded as he let silent tears finally fall. _It is finally over, the bastard was going to suffer. _

**Later Christmas Eve**

"Mr. Winchester?" John looked at the man in blue who had just entered the room.

"Officer"

"Can I ask you and your son a few questions?" John nodded. He just wanted this nightmare to finally end and to wake up. "Dean when were you raped?"

"a little more than a week ago, maybe ten days ago." Dean answered. He had calmed down mere minutes ago.

"Mr. Wong has told us that you were selling your body. Is this true?"

Dean shook his head. "My father was out of town on business so he left me in charge, he told us he would be out of range so his cellular phone probably wouldn't work. I really didn't think we would need him for any reason he left us hundred dollars for gas, groceries, and anything else that came up. That's when Sam got sick. I thought it was just the flu so I hot him so medicine, fluids, and food. I ended up using all the money. Sam couldn't keep anything down not even water." Dean looked at the officer, "By the time the day I got … you know…the bills were due. I guess it slipped my mind when I way buying groceries. So I figure I could just do it once, and I should have enough money."

"And that's when he raped you?"

"Yes, I got really nervous and chickened out, but he wouldn't let me go…. He um…" the officer held up his hands.

"That's all we need." The officer turned to John, "Will you be pressing charges?"

"No, I just want a restraining order and to make sure he never works anywhere never children again."

"Are you sure?"

"Officer I just want this place in my review mirror, for my sons' well being and my own sanity."

"I understand Mr. Winchester, try to have a Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, you have a good one too." John said as the officer walked out the door.

The room was silent for merely seconds before Jim spoke up. "I don't about ya'll but we need to cheer up a little it's Christmas Eve…" Jim looked at the clock, "Scratch that it's Christmas Day, how about we open some presents."

"Dean if you would wake up Sammy for a little bit, we can start." Dean did as pastor Jim said before reclaiming his sit on the right side of Sam's bed.

"This one is for you Dean, and here's one for Sammy, I think I even see one for John.. There you go have at it." Jim said as he watched the small family tear the metallic gold and silver wrapping paper off in gusto.

"Wow, thanks Pastor Jim, this is so awesome." Dean said as he shuffled through the heavy metal cassettes and the walkman Jim brought him.

"You're very welcome Dean." Jim said before turning to the quiet Sam, "What do you have Sam?"

"I can't believe you got this. This is so cool. Dad, it's the J.R.R. Tolkien series _Lord of The Rings. _Thanks Pastor Jim."

"You're very welcome Sam, my man."

"So John how do you like your gift." Jim asked as he looked at the shocked John Winchester.

"Thanks man, how'd you do it, right under my nose." John said as he wiped the tears out his eyes before they could fall.

"You're not in full hunter mood right now John, a little girl could have pick pocketed you. But aren't you glad I did, I took six jewelry stores, but I got Mary's locket fixed and the picture restored. One for her locket and your wallet."

"Thanks man, for all this, I could have never…I'm glad you got my back." John choked back a sob, "I love you man, Merry Christmas."

* * *

Yes, Dr. Henry Wong (aka that bastard that hurt our Winchesters) is out of the picture. That stone hit him hard didn't it. Merry Christmas and don't peak at your presents. Review please. 


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_Disclaimer: __**See intro/ chapter one**_

_A/N: I first have to say thank you for the reviews you've all written and that you have continued to read this story through with all the long breaks in between chapters. This chapter is an epilogue; I just felt it was right to end here. Thanks again._

**Epilogue **

It had been months since Dr. Wong was arrested and it turns out exploiting a minor wasn't his only charge, apparently he had taken advantage of more than Dean. A little boy in his neighborhood came out to testify against him along with several others.

"The trial is over, he got off, I don't know how but he got off." Alicia said as she gave John Sam's walking papers.

"How, I mean, all the witnesses, the kids, what happened?" John asked in shock

"I don't know, apparently without DNA evidence and all that bull- they can't do anything." She sighed, "At least he lost his medical licensure and any other job that involves children."

"That's good, how about your marriage?"

"No more, got the papers signed yesterday." She said with a smile.

"That's great; I hope you have a great life Alicia." John said as he push Sam wheelchair. The boy had finally had a clear bill of health. John had been so happy when Alicia told him the week before that all Sam's test results were clear and after a couple of days R&R he was free.

"So Sam would you like to walk the rest of the way to freedom, or sit on your butt like you have for the last two months?" Dean said as they cleared the room door and stood at the nurse's station.

"I'll walk thanks." Sam said as got up and hugged Alicia. "My uncle Jim got the photos from Christmas back of Dean in the costume; he made a copy for you." Alicia smiled as she slipped the picture in her pocket and hugged Sam again.

"Don't forget to say good-bye to the nurses, you know how they love seeing you everyday, with that huge grin, you have, plastered on your face."

"I won't, I'll go do it now." Sam said as he walked around the nurses' station and hugged Tracy and Perstephanie, giving them a smile.

"He such a sweet boy John, make sure he always stays the same, because you're going to miss it when it's gone." Said Tracy as Sam walked back out to his father and brother.

"I'll make sure I remember that ladies."

"Bye Dean" They said as Sam and Dean started walking ahead of John.

"Make sure they rest, I don't want Sam to do too much to fast, he is still a bit weak." Alicia said as she handed John a piece of paper and bag.

"They'll rest fine once we move. He just doesn't feel safe now. What's this?"

"The hospital felt horrible for what happened with Henry, they paid your bill for both the boys. And that is Sam's medication and at home PT information. It should be self explanatory. And this is a check from me to the boys, by exposing my husband, you saved me from a miserable life, and that can never be repaid."

"Bye Alicia." John said as he left to catch up with the boys.

_

* * *

So that's that, sorry if it wasn't to exciting, but it's just how I saw it ending. Thanks for the ride everyone, and please review._


End file.
